Grojband & Newmans Truth or Dare & Q&A
by FireWolfGoddess
Summary: Grojband and Newmans are stuck in Corey's garage during a huge snowstorm. To pass the time, they do Q&A and truth or dare. Send in your truths dares and questions but nothing to rude.
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie:** Brr it's freezing out here! darn you snow storm

**Lenny:** Where are we anyway? we need to get inside.

Kim: Hey is that Corey's house? *Point's to Corey's House*

Carrie: We are not going in there!

Lenny: It's the only place we can go we won't make it back to your place in this storm!

**Konnie**: Lenny is right and it's only until this weather dries off

**Carrie**: FINE Let's go to our rivals house

**Lenny**: *Goes up to garage door and knocks*

*Meanwhile in the garage*

**Corey**: Hey don't look so sad guys, at least we're stuck together right?

**Laney**: Yeah that's true and Trina is stuck with Mina and probably Carrie *sniggers*

**Kon**: Yeah that's true

**Kin**: So what do we do now?

**Corey**: Dunno, do some jammi- *Hears knocking*

**Laney**: Who would be out there in this weather?

**Kin**: Dunno I'll check *Opens the door to see the Newmans*

**Corey**: What do you guys want?

**Kim**: We have nowhere else to go we would freeze before we got back to our place

**Lenny**: Only this once please! we don't wanna be here either

**Corey**: hmm...Fine but only this one time

**Carrie**: Thanks...I guess *Closes garage door*

**Kon**: So what do we do now?

**Lenny**: I have an idea!

**Laney**: what is it?

**Lenny**: DUH truth or dare! and also just answer questions

**Carrie**: Well I'm in

**Corey**: Okay but we're kind of blank on ideas

**Laney**: That's where you readers come in, give us some truth's dares and other questions to answer, then maybe we can not kill each other

**Corey**: You heard her, get some reviews going

**All of Grojband**: Thanks for coming out everyone! *Closes garage door*


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie**:** so any reviews yet?

Laney: Yep but only 2 of them

Kin: *walks in from kitchen with a bunch of snacks* Well let's get started

Corey: Alright first one is 2 questions from Blackdiamondbluerubysodapuppy

Konnie: wow that's a long name

Corey: Anyway, first question is for laney it says 'what is your biggest fear'

Laney: Well that's easy. If I lost my band

Lenny: Okay enough sweet stuff what's the next one?

Corey: The next one from this guy is for Kim and Konnie and it says ' were you two Siamese (connected to each other) Like Kin and Kon were?

Kon: *eating cheese* uh...we were never Siamese

Kim: Same with us so that answers your question

Corey: Okay, the one has a truth a dare and a question from DragonZeus1. First one is a truth for laney and it says 'laney, who do you have a crush on?'

Laney: *Stops crunching on chip she was eating and swallows it* Um *face goes red* no one... yeah no one hehe

Lenny: You sure about that?

Corey: hey, she said no you don't have to keep pressuring her.

Lenny: Okay okay jeez

Corey: The dare is for me and Carrie and it say's 'I dare you to act like each other for two turns'

Carrie: Your on Riffin *imitates Corey* I'm Corey Riffin and I have a sucky band!

Corey: I can do better than that! *imitates Carrie* I'm Carrie Beff and I have a band that always loses to the awesome Grojband!

Laney: Guys calm down. I'll read the last one. this is a question for me and Lenny saying 'why do you look more similar to each other than the others?'

Lenny: I have no idea

Laney: Well in someone's fan fiction I read, we were secretly siblings but that wasn't one of our Authors Fan Fictions

Corey: *imitating Carrie* Well there you have it

Kin: maybe next time the Newmans might join us in our ending sequence

Everyone: NO

Kin: well okay then

All Of Grojband: Thanks for coming out everyone! *closes garage door*

**Hey guys guess what? I am thinking of bringing ME in this. let me know if I should do that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny: we are getting these chapters up very quickly

Kon: That doesn't matter how many more?

Laney: 2 more

Carrie:*still imitating Corey* I think this is going to be 2 questions/ truths and dares every chapter.

Lenny: Who knows

Corey: *still imitating Carrie* okay first one is a dare from me from mattsadl10 saying:' Dare: Corey has to...um...err...k-kiss Laney on the lips and then admit his feelings for her in a great way' *Blushing like crazy*

Laney: *thinking OMG OMG OMG* uh...well this is awkward

Kin: who said it had to be a real laney? just make a cut out

Kim: we don't really have the time for that

Laney: Sooooo * walks towards Core slowly*

Corey: *Leans forward* *imitating Carrie* this is crazy, at least you guys could maybe not be in here

Lenny: Fine

All but Corey and Laney leave

Laney: We could just pretend to ki- *cut off by Corey kissing her on the lips*

Corey: *imitating Carrie* look, I'm guessing you don't like me, but I am crazy about you Lanes, ever since we met

Laney: I feel the same way Core *Kisses again*

Everyone comes back in and see's them kiss

Laney: You guys were eavesdropping weren't you

Kim/Konnie:...Maybe *silently laugh together*

Lenny: What's the last question?

Corey:*imitating Carrie* It's for Lenny from Grojfan forever asking 'Why do you have a lucky token?'

Carrie: *imitating Corey* lucky token?

Lenny: *shows lucky token that's tied to a string to use as a necklace to everyone* Before my dad left, he gave me this token promising me he would come back and that it would give me luck

Konnie: did he ever return?

Lenny: no... not yet. It has given me some luck like meeting my band...and I know he's out there somewhere

Corey:*finally can stop imitating Carrie* wow that's deep

Kim: Who did you never tell us?

Lenny: I didn't wanna bring back those memories

sad thoughts are cut off when Laney has the computer on the news comes on

Chance Happening: Breaking News: The current weather is getting worse every day.

Buzz Newsworthy: we have a meteorologist with us to give us the report on how long this weather will last

Meteorologist: according to my calculations, we may be in this freeze for about a week

Chance Happening: Now we have Mayor Mellow with an important announcement

Mayor Mellow: As mayor of PeaceVille, I order everyone to stay indoors. Food shall be sent to you every few days so you don't starve. Thank you

Buzz Newsworthy: And that's the news

*Laney turns the computer off*

Carrie: so we are stuck here for a whole week?

Kin: with our mortal enemies'?

Lenny: guess that we are forced to do something we would never do

Corey: You don't mean?

Lenny: Yes I mean...We must get along

Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie: NOOOOOOOOOO

Corey: Fine but what's said in the Groj, stays in the Groj

Carrie: Fine

Corey: I guess if we want to get along, we can start by saying bye to the audience together

Carrie: fine

Everyone: Thanks for coming out everyone! *closes garage door*

**Wow what an interesting chapter. Next chapter, I'm adding my own OC into the Fan Fic (the OC shall be explained in the reviews)**


	4. Chapter 4

Corey: Hey everyone! okay let's get started

Laney: I will get the compu-*interrupted by a knock at the garage door*

Carrie: Who would be out there in this weather?

Laney: *Opens garage door and gasps* Madeline? is that really you?

(**Madeline is my made up OC that you will find in other Fan Fics but not ones I have started making before this one and Maddie really isn't my real name)**

Madeline: Yep, I moved back here from Australia

Laney: Oh my god that's great! *Hugs and let's Madeline in* Guy's this is my old friend Madeline Parker

Corey: How did we never meet her?

Madeline: I moved to Australia before Laney met you

*Everyone introduces themselves to Maddie*

Madeline: Wait I remember the Newmans. They always picked on us

Laney: Yeah and continued to after you left

Lenny: Let's not talk about this and get on with the Truth or Dare stuff

Laney: okay. Maddie wanna join in?

Madeline: Sure I guess I'm stuck here anyway. By the way it's getting late

Kin: Okay after this we get some stuff to sleep on

Corey: Alright. First one is a dare from DJ AmberWitch saying 'Dare: Lenny I dare you to give Carrie a hug and kiss her on the lips for 3 minute's *Pretends to throw up*

Lenny: Okay, the hug would be fine, we always hug, but the kiss, I'm not su-*Cut off by Carrie hugging him and kissing him*

Laney: Okay I know Core and I had to kiss last chapter, but this is gonna make me puke

Madeline: Quick get a transition running!

**3 MINUTES LATER TRANSITION!**

*Carrie and Lenny have finally stopped kissing*

Laney: Is it over Core?

Corey: Yep it is Lanes

Carrie: Does that mean we're dating now Lens?

Lenny: Yep and now I believe there are 2 couples in here

Corey: Yep. Now to the next one

Laney: There's no more today.

Maddie: Oh well

Everyone: Thanks for coming out everyone! *Closes garage door*

**Okay. next chapter will have no truths or dares or stuff. It will be like this Fan Fic goes from truth or dare to a real Fan Fic. See you then! and please get some truths dares and questions for Madeline.**


	5. Chapter 5: Night time Arguing

Corey: Okay. Now to get ready to sleep

Laney: I found some mattresses

Kin: Now who is sleeping with who?

Madeline: There are 5 beds and 9 of us, so 1 person can sleep on their own.

Laney: Maddie, since we haven't hung out in like, a SUPER long time, you wanna sleep with me?

Madeline: What about Corey?

Corey: Nah, I'm cool. I will be right back just gotta go get some stuff from my room

Laney: Sure thing Core *Kisses Corey on cheek before he goes to his room*

Corey: *Tries to open door but it's locked*, um guys...WE ARE LOCKED IN!

Carrie: What the? are you kidding? isn't anyone else here?

Corey: Trina is at your place and Mum and Dad are stuck at work!

Lenny: Great. so the only place we can get to is the kitchen

Carrie: At least we won't starve

Kin: Let's just sort out sleeping arrangements

Kon: yeah, Come on Bro, We share a bunk bed so sharing a mattress shouldn't be that bad

Kin: Okay. As if I'd sleep with a Newman *Lying cause he likes Kim*

**Everyone has sleeping arrangements sorted**

Kim: It's still not that late so what should we do?

Corey: I got an idea! Newmans, you got your instruments right?

Carrie: Yep why?

Laney/Corey: Battle Of Bands!

Lenny: Your on

Madeline: I will be the judge

Konnie: You would just choose your friend's band

Madeline: You never know, I might choose you

Carrie: Fine but we go first!

Laney: Great idea. Save the best for last

Carrie: Count us in Konnie

Konnie: 1,2,3,4

Katy Perry: Roar 

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR...

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR...  
_

Corey: That was good. I guess

Laney: But can you beat this?

Corey: Count us in Kon!

Kon: 1,2,3,4

**Silhouettes**

It's hard letting go,  
I'm finally at peace, but it feels wrong,  
Slow I'm getting up,  
My hands and feet are weaker than before.

And you are folded on the bed  
Where I rest my head,  
There's nothing I can see,  
Darkness becomes me.

But I'm already there,  
I'm already there,  
Wherever there is you,  
I will be there too,  
There's nothing that I'd take back,  
But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret.

Cause when I sing, you shout,  
I breath out loud,  
You bleed, we crawl like animals,  
But when it's over, I'm still away.  
A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest,  
No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me,  
But I'm already there,  
I'm already there.

Wherever there is you,  
I will be there too,  
But I'm already there,  
I'm already there.  
Wherever there is you  
I will be there too.

Cause I'm already there,  
I'm already there,  
Wherever there is you,  
I will be there too.

**All of Newmans jaws are dropped**

Lenny: Guess that was pretty good. What do you think Maddie?

Madeline: I can't choose they were both so good

Laney: So it's a tie?

Carrie: I wanna rematch!

Corey: As if. We tied so what?

Lenny: The Newmans never tie!

Kon: Well I guess you just did

Carrie: That's it. You guys are about to die!

**Grojband and Newmans run towards each other, about to fight but Madeline get's in the way**

Madeline: Guys stop!. Why must you fight!

Corey: Cause they are reckless

Carrie: Cause they always beat us at everything!

Laney: Let's just sleep. And in the morning, pretend this day never happened

Corey: Fine, but this time only I say bye!

Carrie: Whatever!

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! *Closes door and you hear everyone snoring*


	6. Chapter 6

Corey: Morning everyone

Carrie: Hey where did you get your lyrics from?

Corey: Um...Uh... Books yeah books. How about you

Carrie: The inspiration just comes to me

Laney: Core before we start can we talk alone?

Corey: Sure thing Lanes *Follows Laney to the kitchen*

Laney: That was too close Core. If she found out you use Trina's diary, like the song last night, she would have made all of PeaceVille AND more importantly Trina know how we get our lyrics

Corey: I know don't worry we will be fine *Walks back to Garage, holding Laney's hand*

Kin: Finally. Now the first one is a question from DancingToMusic for Madeline saying: 'How long were you in Australia for? did you like it?

Madeline: Well I left PeaceVille in 2nd grade and now I'm in 7th grade so about 5 years. I thought Australia was great, it was super warm there and I made some new friends, due to my super shy-ness at the time, I only made a couple friends. But I still missed PeaceVille, a lot and was very glad to come back

Laney: Wow. Next question is for kin from once again, mattsad10 saying ' Kin when you were building the grojcar in the show Corey said that Kon had back nipples and that you don't have any on your chest. Is it cause of the cloning process or something?'

Kin: When did that ever happen? we'll have to get back to you on that...Maybe

Corey: Next one is from weirdo saying ' I dare Corey and Laney to do 7 minutes in heaven. and Laney and Lenny. Will you ever admit your feelings?

Laney: Okay first of all, What the heck is 7 minutes in heaven? and if you mean feelings to our now Bf and Gf, we already did that

Corey: Next is from DragonZeus1 saying 'OK, this will be similar to last time:  
Truth: Corey, Laney, Carrie, and Lenny, for how long did you have a crush on your crush before this Truth or Dare thing made you kiss and stuff?  
Dare: Kon, I dare you to eat all this cheese as fast as you can. Try to beat 30 minutes *pushes in a tub of cheddar the size of a house*  
Question: Maddie, who do you ship(from the Grojband show)?'

Laney: Ever since I first met Core

Corey: I guess it was when she did the 'So Untrue' song

Lenny: Ever since Carrie started the band

Carrie: Ever since he stood up for me to those demon girls. They weren't literally demons but we called them that

Kon: *Stares wide eyes at the cheese* OH IT IS ON *Starts eating the cheese*

**29.55 MINUTES LATER!**

Kon:*Finishes last bit of cheese* Done and just before 30 minutes!

Maddie: Okay, I guess I totally ship Laney and Corey

Laney: Aw thanks. Next is a dare from Erisxlaval saying "I dare you all to sleep with your crushes! no Exceptions! I have a truth machine"

Corey: Next time we sleep we will do that

Kin: Next one is a dare from Erisxlaval again saying ' I DARE EVERYONE TO SAY WHO THEIR CRUSHES ARE AND GIVE THEM A KISS'

Corey: *Kisses Laney*

Lenny: *Kisses Carrie*

Kin: Well, I TOTALLY don't have a crush

Kon: Yeah me to

Kim: Same with me and Konnie

Laney: Yeah sure. Next is from mattsad10 saying ' Truth, Kin and Kon have to say what they think of Konnie and Kim and they say what they think of those two.'

Kin: Uh...Kim is terrible...yeah terrible *Gulps*

Kon: Yeah and Konnie um... sucks

Kim/Konnie: We think...the same?

Corey:*Silently chuckle* okay next one is from pegasister saying 'I have a dare and a truth first truth each person say who they would most like to kiss Grojband then Newmans then the dare they have to kiss that person square on the lips for at least 10 seconds and 1 minute most plus the person who blushes the most goes in front of everyone'

Corey: Well you would all know I would kiss Laney

Laney: Same

Carrie: I'd kiss Lenny

Lenny: Same

Kin/Kim/Kon/Konnie: Um...Err...No one

Corey: Oh come on, we all know that Kim and Kin like each other, and Kon and Konnie like each other

Madeline: Yeah it's pretty obvious

Carrie: But if they like each other what would happen to our bands?

Laney: For once, Carrie has a point

Kin: Okay I will be the first to say I like Kim

Kim: I feel the same way

Kon/Konnie: *Already started kissing*

**everyone starts kissing 10 SECONDS LATER TRANSITION**

Corey: Okay that was fun, next is from Laneylover13 saying ' Larry do you have a crush on Carrie?  
Carrie do you have a crush on Larry?'

Carrie: That's already been answered and we are going out *Kisses Lenny on cheek*

Laney: Next is from KinxKim foreva saying ' I dare Kin and Kim to kiss'

Kin/Kim: *Kisses each other*

Lenny: Wow everyone here have a boyfriend or girlfriend

Madeline: Well everyone except me

Corey: Next one from a guest saying ' I dare Laney and Lenny to kiss each other on the lips in front of everyone'

Lenny: NO NO NO NO NO

Laney: No way

Corey: Lanes I won't mind it's only this once

Carrie: Same with me Lenny

Laney: It's not that Core, I don't want to

Lenny: Me neither

Corey: Twins, think you can try to? I am going to regret this

**Kin and Kon start pulling them together**

Lenny: This is going to be horrible

Laney/Lenny:* Lips touch very quickly then let go*

Laney: Glad that's over

Corey: Aw cheer up Lanes we have one more from DrRobot saying ' Awesome story bro :) Anyways, since Kin and Kim are my FAV characters, who do they have crushes on? X3 Thanks!'

Kin: Mine's Kim

Kim: Also we are going out

Kon/Konnie: *Kiss to show they're going out*

Corey: Well there you have it!

Everyone: Thanks for coming out everyone

**Hi guys. Sorry it took me a little to get a new chapter up. I haven't been feeling very well so I didn't wanna give myself a head ache thinking of how to do this. Anyway, see you next chapter. It will be up when I get at least 2 more reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Corey: And we are back!

Carrie: Who cares if we're back let's just start

Corey: Wow someone's bored

Lenny: YEAH we're bored of hanging with you

Laney: Shut up guys I'll read the first one fro, DJ AmberWitch saying 'Truth & Dare: Laney & Carrie, do you still hate each other? If yes, I dare you to sing a duet with each other & if no, I dare you to act like sisters for a day.'

Laney: Of course we still hate each other

Carrie: And I know a song we can sing. It's not really a girl fight song but it's sung by two girl

Laney: Fine let's do this

The Veronica's: Forever

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Laney: Where did you get that song? it was amazing!

Carrie: I wrote it (Has flashback of using Mina's diary)

Laney: So you're not completely useless after all

Carrie: I guess your singing is okay

Corey: Next one is from Corney stuff saying ' Goes to everyone why are you guys rivals?'

Laney: Well they always try to beat us at everything and they stole our looks

Carrie: No way, you guys stole our looks

Madeline: Let's not fight, we better start getting ready to sleep and we have to sleep with our crushes. Even though all you guys are going out

Corey: Yep

Everyone: Thanks for coming out everyone! *Closes door*

**Okay. Every 2 truth dare chapters, I am going to do a night time drama sort of chapter where they start to get along a little more each time. Or get worse as enemies' each time. If you got any ideas for those chapters, PM me. See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8: Siblings?

Lenny: Second night away from home. Man this is gonna be hard

Laney: I hope this week goes quickly. Anyway tonight we sleep with boyfriends and girlfriends

Corey: Yep

Laney: Maddie, you are fine with this right?

**Madeline was already asleep**

Kin: Guess she's fine with it

**Everyone get's sleeping arrangement's sorted when Corey say's:**

Corey: I'm gonna go get a glass of water

Carrie: I may as well go grab some stuff for a midnight snack

**Corey and Carrie go into the kitchen**

Corey: So Carrie, do you think we should tell them?

Carrie: No way! it would tear our band's apart

Corey: But what if it doesn't sis (**DUN DUN DUH!)**

Carrie: I- I dunno Corey. When our parents divorced, I wanted to keep this a secret

Corey: I know

Carrie: Okay we will tell them when this is all over, or at least until they start becoming more like friends

Corey: Agreed

**They walk out together with a few snacks and a horror movie**

Corey: I found this on the bench. I haven't watched it in years!

Kon: Is that **The curse of the zombie band battle**?

Corey: Sure is, we can watch it while sleeping

Kon/Konnie: WICKED

**Corey put's the movie on and everyone seems to get along while watching it. Half way through it, all but Corey fall asleep**

Corey: Guess I better get some sleep. Thanks for coming out everyone *Closes door and turns TV off*

**Corey and Carrie siblings? DUN DUN DUH! Next chapter will be truths and dares. Please get some more in for Maddie. Maybe something musical? see you all next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Corey: Morning guy's

Lenny: Morning

Laney: I got the computer ready. First one is from mattsad10 saying 'Dare: I dare Care and Lenny to do seven minutes in heaven.'

Corey: Okay where's a closet

Kon: Right there *Points to a closet*

Laney: Let's go *Goes into the closet with Corey and start making out

**7 MINUTES LATER TRANSITION!**

Corey/Laney: *Step out of the closet*

Kin: Finally. Next one is from a guest saying ' If The Bubble Bunch Band inspired Corey to start Grojband, what inspired Carrie?'

Carrie: Simple. I found out my band could play instruments and I thought 'hey, I could start a band with these guys'

Laney: Interesting.

Corey: Next one is from Vehd saying 'Is anyone a httyd fan? if so take a selfie'

Everyone: YES

**Everyone takes a selfie**

Laney: Let's promise never to do that again

Corey: Agreed

Laney: Next one is from DJ AmberWitch saying 'Since you ask for it, this is for Maddie. Who is your favorite singer/band? Your favorite instrument? And your favorite song? Please sing your fav song too! And tell the guy you have a crush on when you were in Australia.

Dare: Kin & Corey ,I dare you both to drink this 2 boxes of Sprite in just 30 minutes! (Then my OC ,Chloe brings in two boxes of Sprite into the garage) PM me if you agree on this and I'll tell her appearance.'

Madeline: Okay. Besides Grojband, my fav band is **Of Monsters And Men, **My Favorite instrument is keyboard and my fav song is** Little Talks. **So here goes me singing it

Of Monsters And Men: Little Talks

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like walking around this old and empty house.  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear

The stairs creak as I sleep,  
it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes

Some days I can't even dress myself.  
It's killing me to see you this way.

'Cause though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head  
that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks.

Soon it will all be over, buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
and full of life and full of love.

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same.  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.

Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep.  
Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same.  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same.  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Laney: That was... AMAZING

Corey: Your singing voice is epic!

Kon: You have a great talent

Maddie: Aww thanks guys. Also I didn't have a crush on anyone.

Corey: that's all

All: Thanks for coming out everyone! *Closes door*


	10. Chapter 10

Corey: Welcome back everyone!

Laney: Hey all, let's start, first one is from Willow saying 'I have a question. How did Madeline get here if there's a blizzard outside?'

Madeline: Well, I was on my way to Laney's to surprise her, until the blizzard started, I was walking around for a few hours, and nearly froze to death until I found a nearby house, and ran to it and it was Corey's.

Corey: That answers your question

Kon: Next one is from once again Willow saying 'I dare Corey to stand outside for a full minute.'

Corey: Are you kidding?

Lenny: This is gonna be fun to watch

Kim/Konnie: Definitely.

Corey: Here I go, if I don't live, Laney you get my guitar and beanie *Goes outside*

**1 MINUTE LATER TRANSITION!**

Corey: (Comes back inside, freezing) D-did it

Laney: Core are you okay?

Corey: (Nods)

Kin: I'll read the next one. It's from GrojFAN CaneyFOREVER saying ' i got quit a few  
carrie and corey tell everyone your secret.  
corey and laney play 7 minutes of heaven.  
corey write a song about trina'

All but Corey and Carrie: What secret?

Corey: Secret? there's no secret right Carrie?

Carrie: Yeah, very funny there. hahaha

Laney: Come on Core, you can tell us anything

Kon/Kin: Please!

Carrie: Alright!, well, we are... siblings

**All gasp**

Kim/Kin/Kon/Konnie: YOU'RE WHAT!?

Corey: Yes it's true, not long after Carrie and I were born, our parents divorced, Carrie and Mina went with Mum, And Trina and I went with Dad.

Laney: I- I can't believe you never told us!

Lenny: How could you! we trusted you and we have been enemies' with your own brothers band!

All but Madeline, Corey and Carrie: WE QUIT THE BAND!

Corey and Carrie gasp

Laney: Also, first, we already did the 7 minutes in heaven and I don't really feel like doing now!

Corey: (Sighs sadly and starts writing)

Madeline: Is he actually writing lyrics?

Corey: Yes (Finishes them) Guess I have to sing it alone

**Imagine Dragon: Demons**

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Lenny: Even though it was good, I'm not cheering

Laney: Yeah

Corey: Last one is from DJ AmberWitch saying 'Dare:Kin & Corey,I dare you both to drink this 2 boxes of Sprite in just 30 minutes! (Then my OC,Chloe brings in two boxes of Sprite into the garage) PM me if you agree on this and I'll tell her appearance.'

**Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and the left side green, walks in**

Carrie: Chloe? it's been a long time *Hugs Chloe*

Chloe: Hey Carrie *Puts the 2 sprite boxes, 1 in front of Corey, the other in front of Kon* Love to stay, but I gotta get back to my author *Teleports away*

Kon: I bet I could finish this before Corey

Corey: I don't even care

**Both start drinking**

**29.45 MINUTES LATER TRANSITION!**

Corey/Kon: *Finish at same time*

Kon: AW MAN I DIDN'T BEAT HIM!

Kin: I just realized, this hasn't been updated in a while, so now we only have 3 days to stay here

Kim: GOOD Sooner we get away from Grojlosers and Carrie, the better

Kin: Oh, so does that mean it's over between us then?!

Kim/Konnie: IT'S OVER KIN/KON

Kon/Kin: FINE!

Carrie: What about you Lenny? you feel the same way

Lenny: Y-YES

Laney: I'm sorry Core, you told us when we first met you vowed never to lie. We're done

**Corey and Carrie are now heartbroken**

Madeline: I will say it. Thanks for coming out everyone *Closes door*

**OMG THEY ALL BROKE UP WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!?**

**Don't worry, I will bring them back. There are only 18 more truth or dare chapters, and 3-4 more normal chapters. See you next time!**


	11. Why are they fighting so much!

**Hey guys. Whenever I do a night time chapter thing, it will be like a normal Fan Fic, so no script for those chapters. Let's Start!**

The two twins sighed as they watched everyone lay down to sleep, ignoring the blue haired rockers. "I can't believe this, I thought that they would've gotten over it easily. Especially Lanes" Corey whispered to Carrie. Carrie sighed. She had her arms crossed and was sitting on the mattress. " Whose idea was it to do this?" Carrie said/whispered, kind of angrily. When she remembered that it was Lenny's idea, a tear went down her cheek. Corey lightly smiled, patting his sisters back. "Hey, it'll be okay sis, they'll get over it eventually" He said. Carrie knew he was lying, and glared at him. "Yeah right, I've lost my only friends, and it seems you have to!" Carrie exclaimed. Corey wanted to persuade her there was hope, but he knew there was no way. "You're right, looks like we'll be the loners of the school" Corey said.

Just then, Maddie came up to the upset siblings. "You aren't completely alone you know" Madeline explained. Corey razed and eyebrow. "Really? you wanna still be our friends? what about Lanes?" He asked. Madeline shrugged, but was still smiling. "I want to try to fix this. Yeah sure Carrie and her band used to tease me, but you guys were just starting to get along" Madeline said, smiling. Corey and Carrie smiled back.

Suddenly, the sound of yelling cut off their talking. "Hey! at least I didn't cry when I broke up with my girlfriend! you cried straight once you looked away!" Yelled Kin. Corey, Carrie and Maddie turned around to see what the big fight was about. "Oh, so you don't feel sorry for me! some friend you are!" Laney yelled back. Corey gasped. Kin and Laney fighting?. "Oh come on bro, she's our friend and she is just as mad as the rest of us!" Kon exclaimed. Kin growled. "WE DIDN'T ASK YOU KON!" Kin screamed. What was going on? Kin and Kon would never be mean to each other. "Oh SORRY for trying to stop my two best friends from fighting!" Kon Yelled, looking like he was about to attack his own brother.  
Eventually, everyone was fighting. All against each other, even Kon and Laney, even though he stood up for her. Carrie was freaking out, worried that they would start attacking each other. All they were doing were shouting. Corey looked at Maddie, who had a serious look on her face. Suddenly, she yelled at the top of her lungs "SHUT IT!". That got everyone's attention. "Look, I don't know why you started fighting, but you need to stop!, why can't you just get over it!" Madeline exclaimed.

The others calmed down, but they still hadn't forgiven Carrie and Corey. They had just got on to the mattresses and laid down. Everyone was quiet after that. Laney was sitting with Maddie, she needed to talk to Maddie. "Hey Maddie, why are you still being nice to Corey and Carrie? they should have told us before we started the bands" Laney asked her best friend. Madeline sighed. "I know they didn't want to lose you guys, and they would have told you, but you already became rivals before they could say a thing" Madeline said. Laney looked at Corey, trying to look angry, instead of wanting him back. Madeline smiled. "You still like him, don't you" Madeline teased. Laney looked away from her ex, and looked annoyingly at Maddie. "I do not!, can we not talk about this and get some sleep, three days until I can get back home" Laney says. Madeline laughs. "Very well then, night Lanes" Maddie says, still chuckling.

As Laney closed her eyes, she thought 'I love you Core'...

**So, Laney still loves Corey, that's a good sign. They might even get back together, resulting in everyone getting back together! but you never know. See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before we start, just wanted to say no more scripted chapters. Okay let's begin!**

"Welcome back, sorry we haven't been back for a bit" Kin mumbled, still obviously angry with his no longer blue haired friend. Corey sighed sadly. "First one says 'Tmnt fans UNITE! (Teenage mutant ninja turtles). And also I dare you guys to watch loc(legends of chima)'". All shook their head 'no' for teenage mutant ninja turtles. "I don't think any of us know what legends of chima is" Lenny said. Everyone shrugged.

"The next one say's 'Laney and Larry why don't you tell them YOUR secret,since you are hiding something too'" Kin said. Lenny and Laney rolled their eyes. "If you think we're siblings, your wrong" Laney said. "Look, we do have a small secret, not that big. When we were younger, not long after we became rivals, Lenny and I were coincidently at the beach together, I wasn't hanging out with you guys cause you were all on holidays with your parents. Anyway, I was out in the water, when the waves became really strong and I nearly drowned, until Lenny grabbed a rope and pulled me in, ever since then, we have secretly been friends...sort of". Everyone was silent. "Woah" was all anyone could say.

"The rest of these reviews are saying for Lanes and Core to get back together" Madeline said. Everyone growled. "Hey, where are Kim and Kin?" Konnie asked. The others realized that the two braniacs weren't there and started calling out for them.

They were about to give up, until Corey heard something from the closet. He snuck up, and opened the door to see Kim and Kin...MAKING OUT!. "What the heck guys! I thought you weren't dating!" Carrie exclaimed. Kim laughed. "I could never stay mad at my Kinny-Boo" Kim said, Kissing him again. Everyone pretended to barf. "You guys should get back together, also we forgive Corey and Carrie, so what if they lied, they were right, it would have broken us apart" Kin said, between kisses.

Corey and Carrie waited for the rejection of their former friends, but instead, got hugged tightly by their former boyfriend/girlfriend.

"I'm sorry!" Everyone kept exclaiming to the blue haired siblings. "It's okay guys!" Corey eventually said.

Once they all settled, Laney kissed Corey, Lenny kissed Carrie, but Kon and Konnie still wouldn't make up. "We just wanna be friends" Kon and Konnie said. Kin smirked. "That's cause you like Trina" Kin teased his brother.

Everyone burst out laughing at the thought. "Wow, that would just be amazing!" Madeline laughed, being introduced for the first, and probably last time in this chapter. "KIN!" Kon playfully screamed, chasing Kin around the garage.

Kon eventually calmed down. Kin looked at his watch. "Wow, we haven't been on for so long, that we have been awake for an extra full night, and we have one day left!" He exclaimed. Everyone fist-bumped. "So the next chapter is the final truth and daring chapter!" Laney said. "Get as many Truths and Dares in as you can, and we will do a huge final truth and dare chapter!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" everyone said closing the garage door

**HURRAY THEY ALL GOT BACK! except for Kon and Konnie (I don't care what you guys think, I think KonXTrina would be hilarious and awesome) Guess I'll see yall for final truth and dare chappie. Sorry I'm taking days off of this, I wanna finish all my stories quickly so I can do a Grojband Disney Crossover. In fact, I want you guys to choose 2 of my non finished stories to delete (To get things done quicker. Let me know in these reviews only!**

**Flame, Firing away!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guy's. Remember, choose two stories beside mystery girl that I should delete. Let's start!**

"Okay we are back for the final Truth and Dare!, I shall read the first one" Corey said, one of his arms around Laney's shoulder." First one say's 'Heres some:  
Kon MUST I MEAN MUST KISS TRINA FOR % MINUTES.  
TRINA MUST [ without telling kon or letting kon read this] DATE KON FOR 24 hours!  
AND COREVIL AND LANEVIL MUST COME aka from mirage band trinas dream da evil ones  
AND MAKE OUT 0.0'". Kon stopped chewing on the cheese he was eating. "We can't really do any of those". The others nodded in agreement. "Maybe the first two after we get out of here" Kin joked. Kon glared angrily at his brother

Maddie looked back on the computer. "Next one is 'Make Carrie and Laney switch clothes!'". Carrie walked up to Laney. "We'll be right back" Laney said, her and Carrie going to the kitchen. A minute later, they returned, wearing the opposite clothes. "Wow, these are really tight, quickly let's get changed back before I rip this" Carrie said.

When they got back, Laney looked at the next question. "Next one says 'I dare Corey to find one of Trina's underwear/Thongs and keep them on until the end of the chapter.

I dare Kin to scream "I AM SO SMART EVEN IF I CANT MAKE FRENCH TOAST" outside the block

I dare Laney to slap 1 boy from Grojband (SO AWESOME) And 1 from The Newmans.

NOTE TO CARRIE ONLY. Carrie! Hows it going? To be honest, You cant... Ummmm... Sing very well. NO OFFENCE. DONT KILL ME.'

Suddenly, a pair of Trina's underwear and thongs fell on top of Corey. He hesitantly put it on.

Kin ran to the window, slightly opened and yelled. " I AM SO SMART EVEN IF I CANT MAKE FRENCH TOAST".

Laney went up to Kon and Lenny, and slapped them both. "That was easy"

Carrie rolled her eyes about what the person thought of her. "Gee, thanks". Corey chuckled. "Don't worry sis, we don't think that of you" He said, giving his sister a little head noogie.

Kon read the next one. "Next one says ' Truth for Laney. Why do you hate dumb people so much? In Grojband episodes you seem to get angry at dumb people e.g Kon.

Truth for Kin (YAY) I dare you to make out with Carrie for a minute. DO IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.

-'Shows Knife'-

Truth for Kon. Why were you holding Laney's bass guitar in a GB episode. Gee dude. You already go mad over drums

Truth for Corey. WHY WERE YOU SO DAMN OBLIVIOUS?! I dont like you at the moment. And since this is the LAST chapter -'Wipes Tear'- I'll always hate you. Unless you become smarter. :3

Dare for Lenny. Do the Harlem shake.

Dare for Konnie. Give everyone in Grojband $/£10

Dare for Carrie. For every $/£2. Take £\$5.

Dare for Kim/Kin. HELP SOLVE THIS MIND F*****!'".

Laney shrugged at her question. "Dunno, guess I just think they're a bit annoying"

Kin shuddered. He leaned forward to Carrie, and let's just say you don't wanna hear what happened for the next minute.

"That was the worst!" Carrie and Kin exclaimed. Kon looked confused. "I don't remember that, I might remember it later".

Corey looked annoyed. "I was not oblivious, I have had a crush on Lanes since we met, I am just able to hide my blush till she's not looking" He confessed. Laney hugged Corey, and snickered.

Suddenly, the Harlem Shake song came on, and Lenny suddenly started dancing to it. "MAKE IT STOP" He shouted. Luckily it turned off, and he collapsed to the ground, freaking out.

Konnie grumbled as she gave $10 to the Grojband members.

Carrie, Kim and Kin scratched their heads. "Not Even I can do that" Kin confessed.

"Okay, next one says ' Corney Spider-Man kiss*walks in and gives Corey grappling hook*' AWESOME!" Corey said, grabbing the grappling hook and hanging upside down. Laney came up to Corey, and kissed him. He kissed back.

Laney smiled at the next one. "You'll like this Core, it says ' Corey can you sing this song plzzzzzz? The song is impossible or you can sing love like woe'". Corey's eyes widened. "I shall sing impossible". He got his electric guitar and started singing.

**Shontelle- Impossible**

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done there is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh, impossible  
Yeah, yeah

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken  
All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Everyone stared at Corey amazed. "That was the BEST Core!" Laney exclaimed, hugging Corey tightly.

Carrie looked shocked at the last one. "This says ' CARRIE FIGHT MEHH!'". Carries frown turned into a grin. "I accept the challenge!". Suddenly, Stormfly (The deadly nadder in how to train your dragon I think) Came out of nowhere. Carrie rolled up her sleeves, and instead of fighting Stormfly, tamed her, then pinned her down. "Easy as pie" She said.

After Stormfly left, everyone sighed in relief. "There you have it, the end of truths and dares, only two chapter remain" Madeline said.

Everyone joined together and said. "Thanks for coming out everyone!". The garage door closed.


	14. AVALANCHE!

The nine friends (Yes, they are now all friends) all sat together on the stage, kind of relieved the truth and dare was over. "I can't believe that tomorrow, the storm ends" Madeline said. The others smiled. A light bulb then sparked between Kin and Kim's head. "We have an idea" The genius couple said in unison. All eyes were on them. "We should become a band together!" Kin exclaimed. There was a long paused, followed by all of them cheering. "What should we call the band?" Laney asked, her arms wrapped around Corey. Kim had a huge smile on her face

"The GrojMans!". All eyes widened with excitement. "It's settled, after the storm, we announce it, and will be the most awesomest band ever" Corey said. Everyone put their hands on top of the other, then moved their hands out, chanting their new band name.

For the rest of the night, they enjoyed delicious snacks, played murder in the dark (basically hide and seek in the dark) and watched scary or sad movies.

The last movie they watched, **Marley And Me,** even got Corey crying, and he NEVER cried in movies.

"We should get some sleep" Konnie said, yawning and wiping a tear from her eye.

Everyone nodded, but their eyes faced the window, as they heard a loud rumbling sound from out there. The lights turned out and turned the room the pitch darkness. Kon, Lenny and Corey turned their torches on. Corey decided to face his at the window, to see the snow rapidly moving. He wiped the fog away and looked out to see an avalanche coming straight at them. "AVALANCHE COMING AT US" He screams, trying to get to Laney. If he died, he wanted it to be with Laney.

The snow broke through the window. Everyone screamed. Laney was racing to Corey. Corey and Laney linked arms, just as the avalanche hit them.

Corey was still alive, but freezing. He heard breathing near him. "L-Lanes" He whispered, still holding Laney's hand. Laney gripped tighter on Corey's hand, letting Corey know she was okay. "It's f-freezing" She whispered.

Corey put his torch back on, so he could see Laney. Laney started digging the snow away for more room to move. "How do we get out of here" Laney asked, starting to breathe heavily. Corey noticed this and stared in to Laney's frightened, emerald green sparkling eyes. "You're claustrophobic aren't you?" Corey asked, sounding worried for Laney. Laney started crying. "Ever since I was 4, I was at a party in a maze, and there was a tunnel part of it. I got lost in it and freaked out, feeling like the walls were closing in" She confessed. Corey moved his hand closer to Laney's icy cold face.

"I'm sorry Lanes" He said." for everything that has happened". "I-It's not your fault Core" Laney said, starting to pass out. "Lanes!, don't leave me, don't go yet!" Corey said quickly, starting to dig. The last thing Laney saw, was the faces of Maddie, Lenny, Kon, Konnie, Kim, Kin, and Carrie staring down at her.

**2 days later transition!**

Corey was pacing around outside the hospital room Laney was in. It was two days since the avalanche, and Laney was in a coma. Madeline had been crying, but trying to calm down Corey. She didn't want to lose her first ever friend.

All 8 friends stared wide eyed, as a doctor stepped out of Laney's room. They all said things like 'is she okay?' and 'can we see her?'. The doctor laughed at their keenness to see Laney. "Yes but one at a time".

Everyone allowed Corey to go first, as they knew he had something special to give her.

Corey entered the room, to see Laney staring at her laying on a hospital bed. "Lanes!" Corey exclaimed, kissing Laney on the lips. Laney kissed back. "I have something for you" Corey explained once they stopped kissing.

Corey held out a little jewelry box. Laney opened it and gasped at what she saw. inside, was a chain necklace, with a little bass guitar and two emeralds on either side on them. "Oh Core, it's beautiful!" Laney exclaimed, kissing Corey again.

While they were kissing, Laney slipped something in Corey's hand. Corey looked down to see a plush toy bear, wearing a beanie and a top like Corey's and had blue hair. "I made it for you, and my Mum sent it over before you guys arrived I think, I just woke up with it on the bed next to me with this note saying '_Give this to your boyfriend, I know you spent hours making it'_" Laney explained.

Corey smiled. "It's the best Lanes" Corey said, gripping her hand tightly, wanting to stay at that moment forever.

**That's the end of the story my friends (Except for the epilogue). Remember to choose 2 of my not finished storied (except Mystery Girl) that I should delete. So that means you've got, Dani's Castle: Getting Esmae and Gabe back, Grojband: Survival, and Grojband: The reunion. So I will just have two story to deal with. Review or PM your vote**

**Flame, firing away!...**


	15. Epilogue

**No one's P.O.V**

After the week long snow storm, things changed for Grojband, The Newmans, and Maddie, who had become lead singer of Grojband.

Well actually, the Newmans and Grojband joined together to become 'The GrojMans'. And they met a boy version of Maddie, named Mattie.

Kin did the dare to kiss Trina, and Trina pretended to freak out, but she actually likes Kon. So Corey showed her the dare for her, and she secretly dated Kon for a day (He found out a week later and then they started making out non-stop)

Konnie and Mina are fighting over Nick Mallory.

That's pretty much it.

**I know, terrible ending. I will give you guys two more days to choose the two stories I should delete (Say in the reviews or PM me). **

**Flame, Firing away!**


End file.
